1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner for developing electrostatic images and a developer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as an electrophotographic device, and an electrostatic recording device, an image is formed by developing a latent electrostatic image formed on a photoreceptor with a toner to form a toner image, transferring the toner image to a recording medium, such as paper, and then fixing the toner image with application of heat. To form a full-color image, typically four colors of the toners, black, yellow, magenta, and cyan, are used for developing, and toner images of these colors are transferred and superimposed on the recording medium, followed by fixing at once with application of heat.
For the purpose of reducing global environmental burden, low-temperature fixability is being needed. As a means of achieving this, a toner typically includes a crystalline polyester resin. However, it is not easy to uniformly disperse the crystalline polyester resin in a toner, and it is eccentrically located therein to cause unevenly-charged toner, resulting in scattering thereof in image forming apparatus. Further, it is preferable a toner quickly decreases its viscoelasticity is narrower temperature range to have low-temperature fixability. This sharp meltability causes deterioration of environmental stability such as temperature and humidity. A toner including a crystalline resin to have low-temperature fixability is difficult not to scatter and to have environmental stability.